thepraxeumfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker
}} |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Player: Jami | } |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Contact: Talk/IM/Email | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Archives: (none at the moment) | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#E9E9E9; color:#999999;" |'In The Universe At A Glance' |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Master/Padawan: Obi-Wan Kenobi (former Master); Padawan Ahsoka Tano (through The Clone Wars) | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Family: Padmé Amidala-Skywalker (wife; currently pregnant with twins) | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Close Friends: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Ahsoka Tano | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Residence: ---- | |- ! style="text-align:left; " | Occupation: Jedi Knight | } |} Anakin Skywalker is the Jedi Knight known as the "Chosen One" and the "Hero With No Fear." History Anakin Skywalker was born in 41.9 BBY. His mother was named Shmi Skywalker and she claimed to have conceived her child without a father, but nothing has ever explained how or why that happened. They made their home on the planet known as Tatoonie where they soon became slaves to Gardulla the Hutt. However, they were soon lost in a bet to a junk dealer known as Watto. Anakin was known for being able to build and repair almost anything. He created a protocol droid named C-3PO and his own podracer. It was a feat that he completed only at the age of nine. Though it wasn't until 32 BBY that things changed for him. Due to chance of fate, Anakin met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, and Padmé Amidala, whom he felt an instant connection to. He offered them shelter when a sandstorm begin. There they would recount their tale of how they ended up on such a dreaded planet. Moved with compassion for their plight, he offered to enter a podrace. The prize money would buy the parts needed to repair their starship. Anakin's mother, Shmi, initially objected, but later agreed to let her son race. However, before the race, Qui-Gon Jinn also made a bet with Watto. If the boy were to win he would be freed. Watto was convinced that the boy would lose anyway so he agreed to the bet. Anakin's Force sensitivity gave him an advantage in the race, he was able to operate the podracer with lightning-fast reflexes much more than the average human would have been able to do so. In the end Anakin was able to win the race and was freed. However, his mother was unable to receive the same fate and so the young boy was forced to choose between staying with his mother or becoming a Jedi. Though he agreed to go with Qui-Gon he promised that he would some day return and free his mother as well. Though they ran into some troubles, the group was able to make it back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he would face the Jedi High Council. The Council tested him but later concluded that he was simply too old to become a Jedi Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn didn't agree with their decision, but could do nothing about it. Since he had no where else to go, Anakin followed the Jedi on their mission to Naboo. By accident Anakin found himself in the middle of the Battle of Naboo. He joined the battle in orbit and was able to single-handedly destroy the Droid Control Ship thus saving the Gungan Grand Army in the process. However the celebration did not last for Qui-Gon Jinn was slain by Darth Maul. Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed to his master's dying wish to train the young Anakin Skywalker. The Council finally agreed to allow his training. Though they initially had a rocky start, Anakin eventually formed a close bond with Obi-Wan. His own arrogance, however, did often get in the way as he felt himself superior to most of the other Jedi. Sometimes he found himself turning to another mentor for advice, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan and Anakin had a few missions together before 28 BBY, which was the time Anakin constructed his first lightsaber. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin went on several missions for many years before one would lead dastardly effects. During one such mission Anakin was kidnapped by a gang leader known as Striker, he attempted to lure Anakin away from the Jedi Order but the young man refused. Eventually he made Anakin arrange a meeting with himself and Yaddle, which in turn was a trap set for the Jedi. He released a chemical weapon that ended up killing Yaddle when she absorbed it through the force as she sacrificed herself to save the city of Naatan. Anakin felt responsible for the death of Yaddle. Anakin held a great deal of guilt over what happened and it caused friction between him and Obi-Wan. Just around his twentieth birthday an attempt was made on Padmé Amidala's life. Anakin Skywalker was assigned to protect her and escort her back to Naboo. He thought about her everyday that they were apart for almost ten years. Eventually his thoughts turned into infatuation and then into love. Amidala eventually returned his feelings, though she was more concerned with duty and obligation. The Jedi were to avoid any form of attachment. During this time Anakin had been having nightmares about Shmi, his mother. He went against the spirit of his orders and brought Padmé to Tatooine. He soon discovered that a man named Cliegg Lars had freed and married his mother -- however later he also discovered that she had been abducted by Tusken Raiders. Anakin set out in pursuit of her. He came across the Tusken camp beyond the B'Thazoshe Bridge. He freed her, but it was too late and she died in arms, but not before seeing him for a last time. The shock of her death sent him into a rage where he killed everyone present. While Padmé was troubled over what happened she tried to comfort him with sympathy, and told no one what happened. Anakin later stated that he would someday have the power to stop people from dying. While they were still there, Anakin found out that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been taken hostage by the droid forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was going to stay on Tatooine and protect Padmé, which was Mace Windu's orders. Padmé convinced him that he needed to rescue his mentor and they both ended up traveling to Geonosis. They infiltrated droid foundries, but eventually were captured and sentenced to die. Faced with their new fate, they both professed their love for one another. However, all was not lost as the other Jedi arrived and then the clone troopers which allowed them both to escape. Anakin and Obi-Wan pursued Count Dooku. They engaged in battle that ended up with Anakin losing his arm. The two were rescued by Yoda and Anakin's forearm was replaced with a mechno-arm. A short time later. Padmé and Anakin were married at Varykino on Naboo in a secret ceremony. C-3PO and R2-D2 were the only witnesses. During the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker was well on his way to becoming a legendary hero. He was soon dubbed the "Hero With No Fear." His ego, however, also began to grow. Despite the name, Anakin held much fear over the lifes of others, especially Padmé whom he tried to meet whenever he could. He wrote her letters, but mostly the only time they got to see each other was whenever she was in danger. Sometime during the clone wars, Anakin would encounter Asajj Ventress who soon became his nemesis throughout the war. After the Battle of Praestilyn and the Mission to Vjun, Anakin was endowed with the title of Jedi Knight. He never went through the traditional Jedi Trials, however. The decision was controversial, but eventually Yoda decided to have him Knighted in a secret ceremony. Anakin later sent his Padawan braid to Padmé as a devotion gift. Sometime later he was ambushed by Asajj Ventress, who had eavesdropped on Anakin as he listened to a secret holodis recording and discovered his relationship with Padmé. She taunted him with threats to kill Padmé. They both engaged in a lightsaber duel where Anakin received a vertical scar above and below his right eye. However, Ventress made the mistake of underestimating Anakin and the new Jedi Knight was able to prevail. Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to fight in the clone wars in the outer rim until an attack on Courscant brought them back home. It was then that Anakin learned that he was soon to be a father. He soon had dreams of her death during child birth, which disturbed him a great deal. Later he would find out that Palpatine was indeed the Sith Lord known as Sidious -- who offered him knowledge of how to save his wife. Anakin went to Mace Windu with the knowledge. However, he did not stay put as he was told to and walked in on Mace and Palpatine fighting. Palpatine begged Anakin to save him, but the young Jedi Knight hesitated just long enough for Windu to strike the Dark Lord down. Faced with everything that happened Anakin would eventually split from the order and form his own group of rebels. Personality Anakin Skywalker was considered to be thoughtful an intelligent. He was also friendly and easily got along with others. He was good-natured and tried his best to help those he cared about. His status as a slave did not seem to be matter. His mother held a strong place in his heart. He would constantly build things to help her out either by selling them or lightening her workload. When he met the Jedi he was very helpful to them, going out of his way to try and aide them in getting off planet. It was his own idea to risk his life in a prodrace and giving them the reward. Though he was generally friendly he also held grudges and was vengeful. He tried to keep those two traits in check, however. Another trait of his was how he did not like being treated unjustly. It would frustrate him to no end to be wrongly accused of something. He was also extremely loyal, something which would stick with him much into his adulthood. The hardest situation he was ever put into was the separation from his mother. Even years later it still threatened to consume him. He missed her more than anything else. But someone else he also thought of constantly was Padmé -- a woman he would eventually grow to love. He mostly kept to himself over fear of losing more people he cared about. His only friends seemed to be the Temple Droids. He also grew close to Obi-Wan, whom he considered to be a father figure. However, his ego also began to grow with his status as the "Chosen One" and rising star of the Jedi. He grew prideful, eventually getting to a point where he hated being reprimanded or lectured at all. He was generally honest and despised lying, though he did it to protect his own secrets. He would lie only when it was to protect something important to him. He generally disliked politics and politicians whom he considered to be greedy and self-conceited -- though this did not include Padmé and Palpatine. His own relationship with Obi-Wan was rocky at times, Anakin was often left in doubt to whether he was even liked by his mentor. He craved the such attention that it drove him to another source -- Palpatine. Anakin, above all else, wanted to be loved -- to be appreciated. Which was something he felt most people did not give him. He held a strong devotion to Padmé, which almost bordered on obsession. He would not let anything happen to her even if it meant breaking his own rules. He often felt frustrated even at the order itself. His own ego and arrogance lead him to believe that he was the most powerful Jedi ever. That he could easily beat any other Jedi out there. He was the "Chosen One" after all. Sometimes he grew mistrustful of the council itself, thinking that the Jedi merely feared him. That they didn't understand him. The one person he truly believed understood what he was going through was Palpatine, whom he considered a close friend despite his place in politics. Anakin only confided in a few people, and some secrets he only kept to himself not wanting to let others in on what was going on. But his emotions often showed strong, often chiding Obi-Wan to tell him to be mindful of his own thoughts. Deep down, Anakin cared far too much than he should. Even about the Clone Troopers, whom he would go out of his way to try and rescue. He didn't like them just being called "Clones." He believed they should have names themselves and would often come up with something to call them. It would be his own raw emotions, and over abundance to stop people from dying that would continually lead him to the path of the darkside. Abilities and Powers Force -- Anakin has most of the same abilities that other Jedi have. Though, he does have the potential to be one of the most powerful Jedi ever, this however is just potential. He learned exceptionally fast, much quicker than most Padawans around his age. He draws from this field known as the force, which enables him to move faster, jump farther, and over all react more quickly than average humans. Force Visions - Anakin often had dreams of those he was close to, most of them were at times when they were in pain or other trouble. He dreamed of his mother being in pain and dying, which turned out to be true. He did know at first that these dreams were also seemingly visions of future events. Master Pilot -- Anakin is exceptional good as a pilot, some might even go as far to state that he is the best star pilot in the galaxy. As a child, he was one of the only humans to be able to race in a podrace and survive the experience. Master Mechanic - He could fix almost anything from droids to other machinery. Because of his closeness with all things mechanical he was able to control most starships. He even became fluent in the language of binary, which is what most pit crew and simple droids used. Anakin also often tinkered with his own mechanical arm. Lightsaber Combat - Anakin practiced Form V: Shien and a few moves of Ataru. He later mastered Form V's powerful subform, Djem So. He was considered one of the most powerful lightsaber wielders in the Jedi Order. Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin